Just-Hiss Served
Characters: Chance, Duke, Hiss, Law Location: Pasadena, California Date: April 28, 2016 Summary: A friendly lawyer visits Chance in jail. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Just-Hiss - Thursday, April 28, 2016, 8:13 PM California/Nevada - North America :Beautiful and warm, California and Nevada are the western most states. California is known as the entertainment center of the United States, as most movies, television programs, and record albums are recorded there. It's also known for some of the worst traffic, smog, and riots in the world, especially in Los Angeles. Nevada, on the other hand, could be considered the Sin capital of the world. Home of Las Vegas, it's the land of casinos and gambling, where people lose their fortunes in the blink of an eye. Incidentally, it's also one of the only states with legalized prostitution. Chance had been here over the weekend. He didn't remember HOW he got here. All he knew was he was here, and all of his things had been taken - ID and wallet, cellphone, Risks' information... and Risk herself. Which worried him. They also took his painkillers given to him by the dentist, and so he was rather in pain, face a little swollen, and he was not happy at all. Not to mention not being read his rights or given a chance to phone a lawyer. The joe was sitting in the cell, arms folded, looking positively grumpy. There is a bit of a commotion outside, and then a tall, thin man in a silver suit with a jacket thrown over his shoulders breezes into the room. He stops and looks at Chance, and then hisses at the cops who followed him in, "How long has this man been here? Has he been read his rights? If you've withheld medication he needs, you'd better be prepared to be sued for every dollar, dime, and paperclip in this station!" The man fixes his gaze on Chance, and doesn't seem to blink. Chance looks up, straightening. He was expecting someone, eventually. But this man caught him off guard. Didn't appear to be a Joe. But he wouldn't argue about not getting a lawyer. The soldier stands stiffly and makes his way over to the bars, shooting an agreeing, dark glance at the officers at the last phrase. "You've had him here since the weekend. You need to charge him, or release him. I'll wait." The man opens a collapsible cane and appears to lean on it while fixing the cop with an unblinking stare. The cop looks back a moment, scowling, and then finally leaves. The silver-suited man turns back to Chance and approaches the bars. "My name is Justin Hiss," he lies. "I'm here to get you out." The name made Chance blink, and his entire body tensed. He smelled a bit too, and had only been able to take sink baths. "I appreciate it." he mumbles, face a little swollen, and sore "Who sent you? I haven't been allowed to call anyone." Hiss fixes his unblinking stare on Chance. "I'm a lawyer. I make it a point to keep abreast of violations of local law so I can help those whose rights have been infringed." A few minutes later, a Sergeant returns, looking maybe a bit smug "We can't release him. he has been charged." Chance looks up, startled "For what??" "Owning an animal banned under the Dangerous Dogs Act B-12, resisting arrest, being in possession of controlled substances and public intoxication..." Chance looked more and more astonished, confused, and then suddenly angry "Dangerous dogs?? Risk is a registered military dog! She's exempt! " yeah, more worried about the dog than 'intoxication' and 'controlled substances' Hiss turns his unblinking gaze on the sergeant. "Very well. Now we're getting somewhere. When is the bail hearing? I'm sure we'll have no problem posting bail, and I give you my word we will have him back in time for trial." Hiss gives the sergeant an unsettling smile. "In the meantime, where's the dog? If it's a trained military dog, you'd better be taking good care of her. You'll owe them both an apology once this all gets straightened out." "Impounded at the city pound, pending behaviour assessment. She's fine I am told." the Sergeant replies, shuffling nervously as he reads the reports. His face was betraying a little bit of 'oh shit.' . Chance was red int he face and looks at Hiss, and then back once more "I want my phone call. I was /not/ intoxicated... I was at the DENTIST.' he points to his swollen cheek. "I'm Sergeant Michael Cunningham, US army, Canadian Armed Forces." he doesn't mention the last bit Juust yet "My Military ID was in my wallet, as was everything else." Hiss raises one thin eyebrow. "You'd better have a good explanation for how you've treated this soldier, sergeant. Bad presss, indeed, to illegally incarcerate a good man who may have had a bad reaction to medication prescribed following dental surgery. Now, when is that bail hearing - or can you call and get bail assigned now so we can get this man a shower and some pain medication?" Hiss looks down his nose imperiously at the cop. The man fidgets again and excuses himself to go take care of it quickly, a few arguments already heard before the door closes. Michael rubs his cheek gingerly "Thanks. I do appreciate it. If they give you my stuff, there's a card with a phone number on it - my personal lawyer." well, it was actually Law and Order's number, but close enough. "I always figured those stories you hear were fake. I went in for dental surgery, came out to get my ride and ... I don't remember much. There was an argument, Risk was barking and stuff and then I came to here. I think I passed out, pretty sure I wouldn't have been knocked out by them." Hiss nods, staring through the bars at Chance. "We'll get your lawyer on the line as soon as possible, and he can take it from here, if you prefer. I just didn't want to see anyone stuck in here another moment without fair charges backed up with hard evidence. I knew thiss case stunk the moment I learned about it. This office has a bad reputation for stuff like thiss. They especially like arresting someone right before a holiday so they have to spend an extra night in the slammer and miss time with their families." "They chose perhaps one of the worse types of soldier to arrest then." mumbles Chance." Risk has her ID and paperwork too on her collar-pouch. " he was still watching Hiss carefully, staring at him with a very intent, soul searching look. Chance is 75% sure this guy is a Cobra. Hiss is definitely odd. He doesn't seem to blink, and his smooth face gives an almost uncanny-valley level of off-puttingness. Once the sergeant arrives with Chance's credentials, Hiss gestures for him to give them to Chance, almost as if he doesn't want to the cop to even touch him. Hiss straightens up, and re-collapses his cane and tucks it away in his jacket. "I will wait until your friends arrive," he tells Chance. "I don't trust the police here." He gives the sergeant a withering gaze. Chance takes his things - any weapons were still kept of course, but he mostly wanted his other things. Phone - turned off, and out of power. ID, he checked everything. Some cash was missing. He pulls out his military ID, and Risks' as well to show the officer, pointedly. Rarely was he this agitated. "I want the number of the pound as well, now. Risk is a military officer as well." he states, checking his other things, and sighs in relief. The painkillers, and antibiotics. Hiss waits quietly, staring at the police sergeant until the cop gets unsettled and leaves the room, leaving Hiss alone with Chance. "Did you get a hold of anyone?" Hiss asks after bit, watching Chance with his unflinching gaze. Hiss reaches up and pulls his jacket around his shoulders and then holds up his hand and spreads his fingers, examining his nails. "I'd hate to see you stuck here another night." Chance hands back the phone - not his own - but the borrowed one and nods "Yeah. they're going to get Risk first. " he remarks, and gets a glass of water - he had that much of a comfort, to take some medicine right away, swishing the water with a grimace. And then back once more "and I would too. My buddy's good on getting here fast. I wouldn't be surprised to see a Tomahawk land in the parking lot." Hiss doesn't take the phone himself - he lets a cop take it, or lets Chance just put it down. The way he avoids letting people touch him makes him come across as a bit of a creepy germaphobe. "A Tomahawk helicopter? That would be amusing indeed. I'm sure that's not what this station had in mind when it abused your rights. Are you going to be OK?" Hiss leans forward slightly, peering intently at Chance. A sigh and Chance rubs his face. The medicine was working already. But opioids made one... loopy "I think so. I do appreciate it. If you leave your card, I'll make sure you're recompensated. Plus your help would probably be needed. If you could stick around till my buddies show up though just in case, that would be great." He almost offers his hand, then lowers it again "I was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to listen to me." Hiss gives Chance a tight smile. "I'll do both - I'll wait, and make sure your commander gets my contact information. I'm glad to help - sometimes the cops will react to a forceful tone coming from a suit that they won't some poor guy who's having a bad drug reaction from surgery. We'll make sure your dog is OK as well. They're bad news around here, but I doubt they'd hurt a dog -- even one from an unpopular breed." Chance nods and turns to sit down again. By the time Duke arrives, he was a little out of it once more, having been dozing a little. But still looking up each time an officer comes in or leaves. Anxiously mostly but every now and then looking angry again. "I dunno. I hear some places have 'euthanize on the spot' rules." Hiss claims, "I would bring down hell on Earth if that happened." He quiets, however, as Chance seems to zone out. Thanks to Chance's half-drugged state, it seems like mere minutes before Duke and Law show up - in a GOV car, however, not a Tomahawk. Duke comes in the room, giving Hiss a stern look before crossing immediately to Chance. "Are you OK?" he asks. "What the hell happened?" Hiss fades back and lets the two talk. Chance's head snaps up and he stands, to his best attention "I'm still working on the memories, but from what I've figured out, in a nutshell: I came out of the dentist still recovering from surgery, and got arrested for..." a pause, as the Sergeant shows up again to offer the incident papers to the Joes, now looking QUITE nervous and pale. "Suspect was found wandering outside Dr. Trauma's place with banned dog breed on a leash. Suspect appeared to be under the influence and was approached by officers about dog and condition. Suspect was not capable of giving name at the time, and thus was apprehended after some arguments about the dog, quoted as saying it was a 'risk', and the dog put into a cruiser and taken to the City Pound. Upon inspection, Suspect was found to be carrying narcotics and was brought to the station pending booking for following charges: Possession of controlled substances, resisting arrest and banned animal breed within City of Pasadena limits."" Duke turns and looks at the sergeant. "Officer, this man is a trained dog handler and a soldier beyond reproach. I am certain a prescription will be found for the medication he's on, and by now I hope you realize the dog's name is Risk - she is not a risk to anyone who isn't a terrorist. Now, my associate is taking care of bail and the paperwork - in the meantime I want this man released immediately." He belatedly gives Hiss a nod in thanks for his assistance. The officer mutters a bit, sheepishly, and turns to go get the keys for the cell. Chance relaxes finally, and picks up the things he was allowed to have. "This is Mister ... Hiss. He helped convince them to let me actually have my rights." he introduces the two "This is..." a pause as he tried to recall Dukes' real name. And failed. "Duke," Duke finishes Chance's sentence, holding out a hand towards Hiss. Hiss looks down at the hand, and says apologetically, "I shouldn't shake - I'm just getting over a cold. But I'm pleased you could come down here so quickly - this man is in no condition to spend another night in the slammer." Duke smiles. "We'll get him home. Can you give me your number so we can contact you?" Hiss gives Duke a business cell phone number. A few minutes later the Sergeant returns, much more sheepishly as he apologises about the 'mistakes' and that it would get 'cleared up' and such, obviously hoping that this won't be made official. Apparently someone tipped him off to Duke's status as the cell was unlocked, a bag of Chances' belongings handed over as well. Duke glowers at the police sergeant, but makes no threats of retaliation - as far as he's concerned, quieter is better for him as well. Hiss simply watches the exchange, making no sound as Duke helps Chance gather his belongings. From the main room Law sticks his head in, and then follows up with Risk on a leash. "Everything's taken care of," Law says, and lets go of the leash so Risk can run up to Chance if she chooses. Risk was practically dragging Law into the room now and goes the moment she was, no pun intended, unleashed, almost bowling the Joe over and definitely going into 'wriggly anxious puppy mode'. She was unharmed at least, although her military collar was gone and a simple leather collar replaced. "Am I ever glad to see you!" remarks Chance with a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much guys. Mister Hiss... I want a nice, proper bed, a shave, and to get home now if there's nothing else to do here.... for now." he wasn't going to let this drop. Hiss spreads his arms wide. "I want nothing else for you, Sergeant. If you wish, I can follow up with things here, but for now - go home, get some rest, and feel better. I'll keep in touch with your commanding officer and your personal lawyer here," Hiss glances to Duke and Law, making no comment about the fact they're obviously not just two ordinary soldiers. "And let you know if there's any follow-up." Chance stands again, taking up the leash as well and nodding "Sounds good, if you two are on it." he remarks to his fellow Joes. He was out of it enough to realize he shouldn't be making too many decisions. Duke nods. "We are on it." With a nod to Hiss, Duke leads the Joes out of the room, through the police station, and out of the front door. Parked outside are the GOV, several police cars, and a strange-looking motorcycle with a Cobra-shaped windscreen. Somehow Hiss is already outside, leaning against the bike. "That look suspicious to you?" Duke asks Law rhetorically. Law guffaws, and opens the car door so Chance and Risk can hop into the back. Chance nods slightly at Duke, but says nothing as he climbs in with a relived sigh, Risk taking the seat in the middle and licking his unshaven face. "Very." he finally says, once the doors had closed." can we get coffee on the way?" Duke chuckles with a laugh that sounds like grinding gravel in his chest. "Coffee is it. I'll take some, too." He gets in the passenger seat and keeps a wary eye on Hiss as Law gets behind the wheel and puts the car into gear. As they drive away, Hiss puts on a motorcycle helmet and gets on the bike, following them a short while before making a turn and driving off, disappearing soon from sight. "Cobra?" Law asks, again probably rhetorically. "Definitely," Duke responds, making mental note to check their records on their return to the Pit. "The name is obvious enough." remarks Chance. "I didn't give him too many details obviously. Didn't need that getting out." he was rubbing the side of his face as he spoke to his fellow Joes "Next time, I'm getting someone to sit in the waiting room and WAIT for me to get out of surgery, I swear to god." Law looks back as he drives. "You really should have someone to go with you in any case. You shouldn't be travelling home yourself after surgery." For once, the gruff military policeman sounds a little like Lifeline. "No harm done in any case," Duke butts in. "We'll find out who this Hiss guy is - probably working for Tomax and Xamot. I'm not sure what he was after, but whatever it was, he's not getting it." "I was intending to call for a lift once I got out. I knew I wouldn't be able to drive. I didn't think I would be that incapacitated. Lesson learned." Promises chance as the drive through coffee place comes into view. "No harm done? Sorry, that's not true. I don't know if we can but I want to say that entire place needs a shakedown. Could that Hiss guy be a siegie?" Chance says, "He said he often just went in to look for people who needed a lawyer." "Very likely a Siegie, now that you mention it, probably trying to recruit you for Cobra. Well, he was certainly barking up the wrong tree, no insult intended to Risk," Duke says, glancing back at Chance as Law pulls into a coffee drive-thru. "Law, I want you to look into that station and make sure they're not pulling the same business with people who don't have the kind of resources Chance does." Duke and Law order strong black coffee, no cream or sugar, and ask Chance what he wants. Chance laughs a little bit thickly at that. "Worse person to try and recruit. I don't even think I could pretend to be a recruit to spy. Commander's probably got my face up everywhere." after two face to face incidences, Chance will probably NEVER be undercover. Duke nods. "Yeah, we'll leave that work to the professionals." Duke's own undercover missions haven't been anything to brag about, either. As Law passes Chance's coffee order back to him, Duke looks back and smiles. "Careful with that coffee if your mouth is still recovering - especially if you're on pain medication. Sit back and relax - we should be at the airport soon, and then we'll be back in Autobot City before you know it."